I Won't Leave
by 10higginsal
Summary: Right after the events of the ark while fighting Allen gets injured and Neah comes out of his head to help. This starts a chain of events that will change the history of time. Rated T which may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys the first chapter of I Won't Leave was originally written by Rin asa uchiha before me and Firediva0 adopted the story. I will be writing I Won't Leave as well as my other two fanfictions History Rewritten and Welcome to the Noah's side. Both Firediva0 and Rin asa uchiha will have a say in where the plot is going and both of them are also busy writing their own fanfictions. This story will be posted on as well as archive of our own.**

**The first chapter is the same one Rin asa uchiha wrote and from then on I'll be writing while collaborating with Firediva0. The story's main paring will be Neah x Allen and it is set in the time just after Allen and the others came back from the ark.**

**Chapter 1 (written by Rin asa uchiha edited slightly)**

**Everyone's pov**

"Damn! Lavi we need to hurry!" Allen shouted. Time was running out, the akuma weren't too far away. Allen had a big gash on the right side of his face; his right eye had a cut next to it, blood spilled into his eyes from the cut. Lavi had a gash on his left thigh, his arm was possibly broken as well as a sprained wrist.

A level two akuma suddenly jumped in front of Allen chuckling like a mad man. The akuma had a pumpkin head with a dragon body and wings. The akuma wielded two swords. Allen activated his innocence crown clown. He sliced at the akuma as his left hand turned into a clawed hand, but missed. The akuma brought the sword down on Allen cutting his right arm. As the blood trickled down his arm Allen's whole world started to swirl and he passed out.

The last thing he noticed was he was now laying on the ground, a glow and two people calling his name? Then everything went black.

Lavi turned around from destroying five level ones to see Allen falling to the ground.

"Allen!" Lavi cried he then saw a small flash and heard someone also say.

"Allen!" When the flash disappeared he could see a boy around his age but with messy black hair and ash grey skin. Wait ash grey skin?

"Who are you?" Lavi asked as he got his hammer ready to fight. The boy, no teen looked up at Lavi his golden eyes flashed promising hell to anyone that dared mess with him.

"That doesn't matter now we need to take care of him." The teen said pointing at Allen. "Or do you not care about your friend?" Lavi gave the teen a surprised look. The glare that was sent his way said that if Lavi didn't move his butt the teen would kill him on the spot. Lavi went and kneeled down next to the Noah teen over Allen.

"We have to get to the order but at the first sight of you they will either kill you or capture you." The Noah teen gently picked Allen up.

"That doesn't matter." Lavi jumped up from his spot at the Noah's words.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Ugh fine I don't care any way but how are we going to get Allen back to the Order! Its miles away!" The Noah teen sighed and simply put Allen in Lavi's hands. He then put his arms up as if he was going to play a piano. The Noah then moved his fingers and the sound of the piano moved around the forest. The akuma screamed and disappeared. The ark's doors then opened and Lavi stared in disbelief at the Noah teen.

"You're the fourteenth!" The fourteenth stared at Lavi like he was an idiot. He then took Allen back and walked into the ark. This left Lavi stood in the same spot like an idiot, and then Lavi heard.

"Get your stupid ass in here!" Wow rude Lavi thought as he stepped into the ark. I just hope he doesn't kill me was Lavi's last thought as the gates closed behind him.

**So that was the first chapter written by Rin asa uchiha that I edited slightly. From now on I'm going to be writing. Please review and thank you for the support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So from now on I'll be writing the chapters with collaboration from Firediva0. I'll update as frequently as possible between homework, school and writing my other fanfictions. Thank you all for the support and please review.**

**Chapter 2**

**The ark Everyone's pov**

Lavi followed the fourteenth Noah as he walked through the cobbled streets and white houses. The teen Noah was still carrying Allen who was unconscious. A doorway opened in front of the teen which he stepped through and was closely followed by Lavi. The next room was completely white a piano stood at the centre of the room with other bits of furniture dotted around it. The fourteenth gently lay Allen down on the couch and turned to face Lavi. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at Lavi again. Lavi tried not to visibly gulp and take a step back.

"Okay kid let's get our priorities straight here. I don't give a damn about you or the Black Order. You can all just go die in a hole." The fourteenth said calmly as Lavi flinched. "However, my host does which is the only reason I haven't let my instincts take over and tried to kill you. Do you understand?" Lavi gulped and nodded. "Good, well let's get going then."

The fourteenth went and sat down at the piano he started playing a beautiful melody. Though Lavi couldn't tell the ark had moved and landed back in the Black Order. A door appeared on one of the walls leading out to the Order. Neah calmly walked over to his host and ruffled Allen's hair.

"The door over there will lead you out to the Black Order. I'll be going now so you'll have to carry Allen out. By the way," Neah said looking back up at Lavi and glaring, "if you in anyway hurt my host you'll wish you were dead when I'm done with you."

"I won't, Allen's like a little brother to me I wold never hurt him intentionally!" Lavi said confidently. The fourteenth nodded before he vanished in a bright flash of light.

**Lavi's pov**

I watched as the fourteenth disappeared. He was probably heading back into Allen's head. I had no idea that Noahs could do that none of the other Noahs had. I mean Road had taken me into her dream world but she hadn't actually done anything like that in reality. Allen looked peaceful as he slept; his white hair was a mess though. I sighed as I picked him up despite the fact that I was a bookman in training I couldn't help developing brotherly feelings for Allen as well as the other people in the Order. Allen was going to be in a whole new mess now because of the appearance of the fourteenth.

I picked Allen up and he didn't weigh much compared to how much he ate. I felt sorry for him he was after all three years younger than me and had to deal with a much bigger burden. Plus he had to deal with a rude Noah in his head constantly. Well at least the fourteenth seemed to care about Allen hopefully that meant he wouldn't try to erase him. The doorway like the fourteenth said led right into the Order.

Komui was obviously surprised when I stepped out of thin air on to his desk. The matter probably wasn't helped when Allen started to bleed again. The blood dripped right into Komui's cup of coffee. Komui let out a dignified squeak at our arrival. I quickly hopped down off the desk.

"Komui Allen needs medical attention right now!" I called out which snapped Komui out of his daze.

"Take him to the infirmary they'll patch him up. Then come back and tell me what happened." Komui ordered. I quickly walked to the infirmary. Thankfully the corridors were empty making it easier to get to the medical suite of the Order. The infirmary was decorated like most hospitals with white walls and rows of beds. I quickly lay Allen down upon one and called over the demonic head nurse. She was a tall woman with harsh features and light blond hair.

"What's wrong with him from what you can tell?" The nurse barked as the rest of the nurses hurried over.

"He's suffering from massive blood loss and gashes as well as various cuts. As far as I could see he didn't break any bones though." The nurses nodded and immediately swarmed around Allen and started to patch him up. I then headed back to Komui's office.

The office was a giant room surrounded by bookshelves and paperwork. Komui was sat at his desk nervously and Bookman was sat in another seat. The cause for Komui's agitated state sat on the couch. Leverrier was a man from the main headquarters of the Order which was called Central. He was Komui's boss and a complete and utter jackass. Leverrier closely resembled Hitler and probably thought of him as some kind of role model.

"So Lavi please do tell us why you and Walker appeared out of nowhere on Komui's desk?" Leverrier said arching his eyebrow. I tried not to grit my teeth ever since we got back from the ark Leverrier had been making Allen's life hell from the fact he was the fourteenth's host. I had hoped I would be able to tell Komui discreetly what had happened but there was no way now. I then started to tell them what had happened?

**Everyone's pov**

"Well that settles the matter Allen Walker is a traitor and will be imprisoned for heresy." Leverrier stated and got up.

"Wait Leverrier Allen hasn't done anything wrong. This doesn't prove anything." Komui called out desperately. Even Bookman looked a little shocked and Lavi was frozen to the spot.

"Allen Walker has a Noah living inside him. It's only a matter of time before he turns to the Noah's side. This is an order Komui Allen Walker will be imprisoned on charges of heresy and will be executed in a month's time unless new evidence comes to light." With those words Leverrier walked out to issue his orders leaving everybody else in a shocked state.

**Infirmary Allen's pov**

I opened my eyes to see the vicious face of the head nurse leaning over me. I tried not to squeak and move back in terror. My right arm hurt as well as my face. The memories of how I got the injuries came flooding back. Oh God was Lavi okay? I quickly leaned forward to scan the room. Thankfully Lavi was nowhere in sight so I presumed he was okay.

"Lay back down Walker you need your rest." The head nurse said shoving me back down. I nodded and the head nurse wandered off. What was the light when I passed out? And I swear I heard two voices instead of one but that wasn't possible as me and Lavi were alone. Suddenly Leverrier stormed in. I had never liked the man he walked around the Order like he owned the place and tormented everybody. Right now he had a smug grin on his face and two crow guards flanked him on both sides. The crow was a group of people who could cast spells and could also usually fight.

"Allen Walker you have been found guilty of heresy. Take him away guards." The crow came forward and dragged me out of bed and pulled me towards the dungeons.

"Why are you doing this? I'm not guilty I would never betray the Order!" I cried out as I was pulled to a cell. Lenalee was crying as well as Krory and Miranda. Kanda stood to the side with Noise they both had stoic expressions. Lavi looked upset and Bookman had a tight hold on him. Chaozii was happy he hadn't liked me ever since I had attempted to rescue Tyki after all. I was thrown in a cell. Leverrier grinned at me smugly and then turned around to face everyone.

"Allen Walker has been charged with heresy as he is the host of the fourteenth Noah. He will be executed in a month's time. Until then he will have no interaction with the outside world." With those words Leverrier closed the doors to my cell leaving me on my own. I curled up in a corner of my cell.

How could they do this to me? I had fought by their side. I had given up any chance of a life I could have had after Mana's death to fight for them. And now they have thrown me away like yesterday's trash. Sure it was obvious it upset some of them but they hadn't made a move to help me. Lavi might have but Bookman was holding him back. Now they intended to leave me to rot in my cell until my execution date arrived for something I couldn't even control. The original reason I even joined this place was to bring peace to the akuma and then I grew to care for these people who had just abandoned me.

"Don't worry Allen I'll always be here for you." I looked around wildly trying to find the person who had spoken to me. The cell was empty.

"Who are you?" I asked shakily out loud.

"My name's Neah Walker and I am the fourteenth Noah of destruction as well as music. I'm inside your head at the moment but I can come out for brief amounts of time. That power is a special ability of mine which none of the Noah have. My other abilities involve a piano and other musical instruments as well as sounds waves."

"Why are you telling me all of this Neah?" I asked in my head. I didn't want anybody passing by hearing me talk to my enemy. Neah sighed.

"Allen I'm not your enemy. I have no plans of taking you over and erasing your personality. I'm telling you about me as we are going to be together forever. Death won't even part us as we will be reborn in a different person this is the fate of a Noah. There is no way you can avoid me as I am part of you and you are a part of me. Allen you are going to become a Noah whether you like it or not. You are already starting to show the symptoms as I can appear outside of your head and you can use the ark gates." A light suddenly appeared and standing before me was a teenage boy around Lavi's age with ash grey skin and golden eyes. The seven Noah stigmas adored his forehead as his unruly brown hair fell across his face. He wore formal clothing and a long white coat. He dropped down and hugged me.

"As I said before Allen I'm not going to leave you like those 'friends' of yours." Neah said softly. "I'm Mana's brother which makes you my adopted nephew. Allen you are a member of my family and us Noah always take care of our family. We may not be related by blood but we are by bond." Neah said as he hugged me tightly. I nodded as I returned the hug. It was nice to be part of a family again. I had thought that the Black Order was my family but Neah made me feel at home more than any of them had.

"Thank you Allen." Neah said smiling at me revealing perfect teeth.

"Wait you heard that?" I questioned. Neah grinned at me.

"Of course I did I'm in your head after all. I can hear all your thoughts and feelings. You don't have to worry about the Black Order I can protect you. I won't let anyone hurt my darling host after all." Neah sang.

"Thank you Neah." I said smiling causing Neah to grin even wider.

"No problem." Neah said sweetly as a flash of light happened again and he returned to my head.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. Thank you all for reading and if you have any question please review me or pm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys I'm sad to say that updates will be happening less frequently from now on as I'm back in school. I should be able to write a chapter for two stories each week hopefully. I'm going into year eleven in high school which is when I take my GCSEs and it's my final year in high school before I move on to post sixteen so it's going to be fairly busy. I'm just warning you all ahead of time and I intend to finish all my stories. Anyway thank you all for the support and reviews it really means a lot to me.**

**The plot arc where Lulubell has gone to get the akuma egg has not happened yet and won't happen. Allen's only been imprisoned for a few hours.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Cell Allen's pov**

The wall was cold behind my back as I leaned against it contemplating my future.

"Hey Neah you said you could get us out this cell." I asked.

"Yes I can Allen it's not that hard actually the Black Order's security leaves much to be desired after all. I'm going to draw you into your mind so we can talk face to face about yours and mine's future." Neah said calmly as I felt my consciousness being drawn into my head. I opened my eyes to find myself lying down on a red couch. I slowly sat up to see Neah sitting across from me in an armchair with a table separating us. We appeared to be in a medium sized room with bookshelves lining the walls. The place was decorated in reds and browns and had a cosy feeling.

"Where am I Neah?" I asked sitting up and looking over at him.

"We're in your mind Allen specifically the part that houses your memories. Each book represents a moment in your life or how to do something. If you think about something you've done you can relive it here." Neah said grinning as a pot of tea appeared out of thin air as well as cups, milk and sugar. Neah carefully poured the tea into two cups and added sugar and milk before passing me a cup. "I brought you here to discuss the future. What do you want to do?"

"Well I don't really want to stay at the Order as they've just thrown me away and I'm not too keen on dying period. However, I don't really want to join the Earl's side either as I've been fighting against him. Plus I don't like how the akuma have to suffer and what would Mana think?" I said as I put my cup down and put my head in my hands. Neah gently put his cup down before sliding out of his seat to sit next to me. He pulled me to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"My brother would love you no matter what you did Allen. And you've already done so much for the akuma and the Black Order it's time you start thinking about yourself more. I can block your curse easily so it won't cause you pain anymore. As for the Noahs it's up to you what you do." Neah said smiling down at me. I couldn't help smiling back I wasn't sure what it was about Neah but he always had a calming effect on me.

"Neah I heard you betrayed the Noahs why did you do it?" I asked curiously.

"It may seem slightly childish but me and the Earl had a fallout over me spending too much time with my brother rather than the rest of the family. You see the Noah don't get on with humans I mean sure we may have some friends and we may even marry one, but when it comes down to fact they don't really matter to us or at least to a part of us. I was an exception to this rule I loved Mana dearly and it upset the Earl and we fought over this and of course the rest of the family supported the Earl. Before I knew it me and Mana were on the run and fighting for our lives." Neah said as he ruffled my hair.

"Things go heated resulting in my death as well as the rest of the Noahs except Road and the Earl. However, I've gotten over it as I can't really stay mad at my family no matter how dysfunctional they are. It's pretty much the same for all of us Noah no matter what anyone does their still family, you just can't escape it." Neah said sighing.

"Neah do you want to join the Noah again?"

"I would like to patch things up with my family but I'm not sure if I want to work under the Earl again. I like being my own boss after all." Neah said smirking. "So what are we going to do when we leave?"

"Well personally I don't really want to fight the Order. I know my friends have abandoned me to rot but I still don't really want to fight them." I said sighing.

"Yeah I understand I don't really want to continue fighting my family either. We could always just be a neutral party though." Neah said thoughtfully.

"I think being a neutral party would work unless we later want to commit to either side." I agreed.

"Yeah and Allen I believe our escape route is just about to enter your cell so you probably want to talk to them. I'll keep talking to you inside your head though." Neah said smiling before planting a kiss on my forehead. I blinked and when I opened my eyes I was back in my cell. A heart chequered door had appeared on the wall. The door was flung open to reveal Road and Tyki.

Road ran towards me and enveloped me in a hug. Road was a small girl with grey skin and golden eyes. The Noah stigmas adored her forehead and her dark blue spiky hair stood up on top of her head. She was wearing a white dress which puffed out and black gloves and boots. Tyki stepped out of the doorway looking bored his normal short dark hair was now long and pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a black suit and his golden eyes stood out against his grey skin. The seven Noah stigmas decorated his forehead and the mole under 1 of his eyes stood out.

"Allen are you okay?" Road asked anxiously.

"Yeah I'm fine Road the Black Order just locked me up." I said calmly causing Road to smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well that's good boy I mean I would have loved an excuse to hurt the Black Order but oh well." Tyki said as he lit a cigarette. "Oh and I should say thanks because you stabbed me it released my full potential and it also helped me come to terms with some things." Tyki said smirking.

"Umm okay then. Why are you two here by the way not that I don't like the company it's just we're kind of enemies. Though I guess the fact that I'm no longer working for the Order will make us ex-enemies though." I said causing Road and Tyki to laugh.

"Silly Allen. We're here to get you out when we heard about you being locked up and sentenced to death the Earl sent us to break you out. The Earl even prioritised it over getting the akuma egg back though he said if we brought it back to it would be a bonus. You and Neah are family after all."

"Yeah boy we may have been enemies but now we know you're our little brother that's all in the past." Tyki said as he stuck his head through the door using his choose ability. "Coast is clear. Allen do you need to get anything before you leave."

"Not really I don't really have any sentimental attachments to any of my things beside Tim my golem." I said as road got off me and stood up.

"Well let's go find him and we can get the akuma egg as well." Road said as she offered me a hand which I took and Road pulled me up. We then went into the corridors that were surprisingly empty.

"Can we set down some ground rules as we're sneaking through the Order. One of them being that you two won't kill or torture anyone." I whispered as Road and Tyki followed me to my room.

"Oh but boy that takes all the fun out of things. How about instead if we come across anybody we play a game of who can make that person scream the loudest." Tyki suggested.

"Or we could play dodge the candle that game is fun as well." Road chipped in.

"Oh look we're here." I said and mentally thanked the God I didn't really believe in anymore. We entered the room and Road and Tyki looked slightly shocked.

"It's so small and empty as well as unbelievably plain." Road said looking horrified and Tyki had a similar expression.

"Yeah I haven't really had time to redecorate. Oh look here's Tim." I said happily as my golden golem flung himself at me.

"Right now that you've got Tim we can go now." Tyki said as he put out his cigarette on my bed frame.

"I guess so but didn't you guys want to get the akuma egg back it's only down a few levels." I said as Tyki and Road exchanged a look and started grinning.

"Sure boy lead the way." Tyki said folding his arms.

"Fine but only if you two promise not to kill anyone today." I said as they followed me out.

"How about we won't attack anyone unless they come at us instead." Road suggested.

"Okay." I said as we passed the cafeteria where a loud noise was coming from. I peaked in to see the majority of the Black Order there with only Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda and a few of the scientists missing. The crowd appeared to be celebrating something which was probably me being locked up. I felt my heart break a little but I would deal with that later. I led Tyki and Road passed the other rooms thankfully they didn't comment on the celebration and were too busy taking in their surroundings to talk. We arrived in the large room housing the egg and ark gate to find Lavi guarding both.

"Allen what are you doing here?" Lavi asked standing up.

"We'll give you two some privacy while Road starts to transport the egg." Tyki said as he and Road walked over to the egg leaving me and Lavi.

"Um well I talked to Neah and we got a few things straightened up and I'm also leaving the Order." I said as I ran my hand through my hair. "The Earl apparently found out about my predicament and sent Road and Tyki to free me as well as get the akuma egg back. So I'm going to go back with them and let Neah and the Earl talk it out. Then hopefully me and Neah will become a neutral party as I don't really want to fight you guys." I said smiling and Lavi nodded.

"Yeah I respect your decision. However, Allen is there a way we could keep in touch as I don't want you to feel like you're on your own." Lavi asked looking a little worried.

"Well I've never told anyone this but Tim has a direct line which you can call using a telephone or another golem." I said as I wrote the number down on a piece of paper nearby.

"Thanks Allen. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask I know you'll be able to get a message to me somehow." Lavi said smiling.

"I will and thank you Lavi."

"Boy we're going now." Tyki called as the last of the egg disappeared.

"Okay." I said as I walked towards them before Lavi grabbed my shirt.

"Hey Allen you know we'll always miss you. Just because some people are assholes doesn't mean we all are. Miranda, Krory, Lenalee and me will always have your back. Now bye Allen and don't get into too much trouble." Lavi said grinning as he let go of me.

"Bye Lavi." I said smiling as I followed Road and Tyki through Road's door and I closed all the ark gates I had set up for the Black Order as well.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and thank you all for the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys thanks for all the lovely reviews and follows as well as favourites. **

**Chapter 4 **

**Noahs ark Earl's pov**

I sat at my desk doing paperwork. Road and Tyki had gone to fetch Allen and Neah. When I had discovered Allen was the fourteenth I felt ashamed at the way me and my family had treated him. Neah may have defied me in his past life but I had planned to patch things up with him when he appeared. Sadly, I hadn't released who he was sooner and I feared the damage me and the other Noah had done to him would make both Allen and Neah resentful to us in this life to.

My thoughts were interrupted as my akuma egg flew through the roof right in front of me. I was shocked as Road, Tyki and Allen fell down through one of Road's doors in ceiling and landed in a pile on the floor.

"See I told you Tyki we would land perfectly." Road said as she got up and ran to hug me.

"Say what you want Road I'm using the ark from now on." Tyki said sighing as he helped Allen up from the floor.

"Yeah yeah. But the mission was a success Millene! We even got the akuma egg back as well." Road said grinning. "Allen helped us and we got a lovely tour of the Order as well." Road said smirking as she looked up at me. I was surprised to say the least I had always thought Allen was totally loyal to the Order however, his actions said otherwise. I couldn't help myself from grinning wider.

"Allen Walker it's truly a pleasure to see you again. Road and Tyki could you please leave us, so I can talk to Allen in private." I said calmly though they could tell it was an order not a request.

"Yes Earl." They both chorused.

"Earl don't you dare hurt Allen he's family now. This time around we'll support both Allen and Neah so they don't fall." Road said mentally as she and Tyki left.

"Yeah Earl the kid's cool and I'm sure Neah won't betray us this time around as well." Tyki joined in mentally. I had to control the urge to sigh it was clear to me both Road and Tyki were already enamoured with Allen, the fact he was going to be a Noah only made it stronger.

"Don't worry I plan to talk to both of them about the path they chose to take. I won't harm them." The two nodded at my mental words as they finally left. Allen stood awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Allen please sit down." I said calmly as he sat down on the couch in my office and I sat down on the chair opposite it. "I would like it if you, me and Neah could talk. I know Neah can materialize out of your head."

"Sure Earl." Allen said as he concentrated, a blinding light filled the room and Neah was now sitting next to Allen.

"Hello Earl, miss me?" Neah asked cheekily though I could tell he was nervous.

"Of course I did Neah you may have killed off the majority of our family in a hissy fit but you know I could never stay mad at you lot for long." I said firmly and I could see Neah relax and smile. Allen was also smiling at our reunion.

"Well I'm glad you two are okay. Though Allen I was surprised you left the Order so willingly." I said as I directed my attention towards the newest and youngest member of my family. Allen seemed to fidget slightly and Neah gently took his hand.

"Umm well the truth of the matter is I only joined the Order in the first place to hunt akuma as that is what I decided to live for. I never really cared about the religious side of things as well as the policies. I did care about the people there though. However, that was before they locked me up in a cell for something I couldn't control and wanted to kill me." Allen said blankly as I seethed. How dare the Order treat a member of my family as a common criminal.

"Do you resent me for turning your Dad into an akuma?" I asked curiously.

"I did for some time but then I released that it was only your job and it wasn't really personal. Since then I just continued to kill akuma as I thought it would me what Mana wanted. However, Neah convinced me to stop letting the past cloud my vision and to walk forward. So no I don't resent you Earl or your family." Allen said calmly as Neah grinned down at him.

"I'm glad Allen as you are now part of my family and I wouldn't want any bad feelings between us." I said grinning as Neah and Allen smiled back.

"Anyway Earl to sum things up both me and Allen don't hate you and we are happy to join the family again." Neah said lazily. I felt like jumping up and down for joy at Neah's words and my luck. I ran over to hug both members of my family.

"Earl let go of me you know how I feel about the hugs!" Neah said angrily though I could tell he didn't really mean it. Allen looked a bit uncomfortable but hugged me back.

"But Neah as I've told you before you won't ever learn how to interact properly with people if you hate hugs." I said laughing as Neah's tried to escape my hold.

"But Neah likes hugging me." Allen said looking confused and Neah blushed slightly.

"Well your different Allen." Neah muttered. I couldn't help grinning wider it was obvious to me that Neah had a crush on Allen. I had seen it before when a Noah fell in love usually it was with another Noah of course but Neah was just special like that.

"Well I can see you two are already very close." I said chuckling as I let them go.

"Of course we are he's my precious host after all." Neah said looking flustered and Allen tilted his head adorably. It was obvious Allen had no clue about Neah's feelings.

"Ah you to are so cute together." I said grinning as I watched Neah go bright red and Allen as well.

"I admit Allen's cute Earl but I'm not cute I'm extremely handsome and sexy but never cute." Neah said as he waved his hands wildly in the air to make the point.

"Oh you'll always be cute to me Neah no matter how much you deny." I sang as Neah looked annoyed causing Allen and me to laugh.

"Yes well er." Neah said annoyed as he folded his arms and sulked which only made Allen and me laugh harder.

"But on a more serious note." I said as the laughter subsided. "What are you two planning to do now?"

"Well both me and Allen don't want to hurt any of our family." Neah said slowly which made me delighted. "However, as much as I don't like them Allen doesn't want to hurt some of the people at the Black Order as well." Neah finished. I felt a little sad at this but I guess I would have to accept the fact that Allen would always have ties within the Black Order.

"So we were thinking about being a kind of neutral party which will help both sides when we can." Allen said as Neah nodded. I slowly processed this. It wasn't the worst of my plans I knew I wouldn't be able to bare it if Allen and Neah went back to that filthy Order but then again I would have been happier if they had chosen my side completely.

"I see. I don't mind you doing that as long as you don't go back to the Order or fight me. Plus you'll still have to come to family dinner and all the ball functions." I stated causing Neah to groan.

"Oh God you still do that I hate having to charm those annoying rich people. Plus the mothers just practically throw their daughters at me because of my wealth and background." Neah moaned as Allen gently patted his head.

"Well it's just the price of belong to our family having to talk to those lower than ourselves." I said smiling. "By the way Allen what do you want us to do about the Black Order?" I asked curiously. Allen's eyes darkened at my words.

"I want that placed burned to the ground and destroyed for what it's done to me and others. Those people were just using me. However, I don't want to fight my actual friends there but you can do what you want with the place." Allen said coldly and I felt impressed while Neah pulled Allen to his side and hugged him.

"I do love it when you say dark things like that Allen." Neah purred.

"Very well if that's how you feel then we'll continue to hunt for the heart of innocence and destroy the exorcists. Of course if you don't want us to kill a few of the exorcists then that's okay just tell me and I'll pass the message on to the others. Though we will still destroy those exorcist's innocence we won't kill them unless we have to." I said as I watched Allen's face light up.

"Yes I would like that very much. Please don't kill Lavi, Lenalee, Krory and Miranda. They have always been really good friends to me." Allen said nervously.

"Yes that's fine I'll pass on the message at Dinner which will be in a couple of minutes. You may want to get changed and you can use the ark gate to take you to your old room Neah."

"Thanks Earl." Both boys chorused before heading off to their room. I couldn't help the sense of joy bubbling up within me. I finally had my fourteenth back as well as Allen Walker who was really the only chance the Black Order had against me. One thing was for certain the Order didn't know what was coming for them now that there golden boy belonged to my family.

**Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be much longer. Thank you all for reading and please do review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys thanks for all the reviews and followings. At the moment I can't get in contact with Firediva0 as the last time I spoke to her was a few weeks back and that was her saying she had problems with her internet. We had chapters two to four roughly planned out but now I'm just writing them alone until she gets her internet sorted. Anyway I just wanted to let you guys know and I will continue posting this story when I can as I also write two other stories as well as homework and life in general.**

**The plot arc in the anime where Lulubell tried to stop Cross's team didn't happen in this story so Lulubell and Allen have never met and Mimi is still alive and well.**

**Chapter 5**

**The ark everyone's pov**

Neah grabbed Allen's hand as soon as they left the Earl's office and pulled him along the corridors.

"Neah don't run I doubt your room is going anywhere." Allen said laughing as the excited Noah dragged him to his room.

"I know Allen but I haven't been home for such a long time." Neah said with a dreamy look in his eye as he pulled Allen along. They finally stopped outside of a dark wooden door. Neah pushed it open and pulled Allen in.

"Wow." Allen said amazed at the size and the luxury of the room in front of him. It was nothing like the living arrangements at the Black Order. Instead of stone wall and floorings the room was decorated in calming tones of red and black with wooden flooring covered by a ruby red plush carpet. A large four poster bed was to the side of the room with black silk sheets and pillows. The beds in the Order could barely fit one person but Neah's bed looked like it could fit at least four people in it comfortably. There was also a desk made out of dark wood as well as a wardrobe and chest of drawers. The desk's seat was also made out of dark wood with a ruby cushion built in to it to sit on. The room also had a lounge area with leather chairs and a black table. Compared to the Order's empty small rooms with just a bed and small wardrobe in it Allen felt like he had entered a different world. Neah chuckled at Allen's awed expression.

"What were you expecting an ivory room perhaps?" Neah said smirking as he gently led Allen to the sitting area.

"Yeah kind of, you gave the impression with the control room you had a thing for that colour." Allen said smiling slightly.

"The control room adapts to suit my need as I wasn't at full strength then it showed you an empty white shell. But, now I'm back you'll find the control is decorated differently." Neah said smiling gently at Allen.

"Yes but this is still nothing like I'm used to." Allen said looking around missing Neah's snarl at his words.

"Yes that damn Cross and the Order never gave you the quality of life you deserve." Neah growled out surprising Allen.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked confused.

"Cross I can forgive slightly as he only had your best intentions at heart but giving you his debuts was just a step to far if I ever see him again I'm going to give him a right piece of my mind! And as for that hell hole you were forced to live in with all those false people I can't stand it. The Vatican is a very rich organisation they could afford to house you exorcists in rooms as luxurious as us Noah have. But, instead of doing this the corrupt people at the top use the money to drink and pay their lovers and they're meant to be 'holy'. What really gets my blood going though is the fact that they treat you people like toys that they use and abuse and then throw you away if you dare to make your voice heard! I didn't like it before when I was my own person but now that I have you I hate it even more. The way they've treated you Allen makes me want to burn the whole place down to the ground and kill all the rotten people." Neah said breathing heavily after his rant. Allen looked shocked, but he leaned over and hugged Neah.

"Thank you Neah for caring so much about me." Allen whispered as Neah calmed down and pulled Allen on to his lap while hugging him tightly.

"It's okay Allen you are the most important thing in my life after all my darling host." Neah said smiling softly.

"Hey Neah what is going to happen to me being your host that is?" Allen asked nervously. Neah shifted their positon so he was now facing Allen but he still held him tightly in his arms.

"You'll go through the transition like all Noah do. Me and you will remain different people though and I'll be able to come out for as long as I want. I will be able to have my own body outside of the ark for as long as I want as I can only stay with you for limited amounts of time. When the change is complete you will have all my powers and abilities as well as me having yours." Allen's eyes widened slightly at Neah's words causing him to chuckle. "Oh yes love it's an equal exchange. When you complete the transition me and you will become even more connected than we already are." Neah said smiling

"I would like that." Allen mumbled causing Neah's smile to turn into a full on grin.

"So would I. Now we need to get you and me dressed the Earl will have my head if we are late for dinner and I would quiet like it to remain attached to my shoulder." Neah said causing Allen to laugh and Neah regretfully let go of Allen and wandered over to his wardrobe. Neah then proceeded to throw clothing item after clothing item on to the floor around him while he muttered about finding the perfect outfit.

"Um Neah shouldn't you pick those up?" Allen asked as he watched Neah search through his wardrobe that seemed to be bottomless.

"Don't worry the maid will clear it up." Neah said as he dug around in his wardrobe. "Yes here it is!" Neah said triumphantly pulling out two outfits. "Here go try this on." Neah said shoving an outfit in to Allen's arms.

"Neah I'm not wearing this it will make me look like a posh wanker." Allen said looking down at the clothing in his arms with a horrified expression.

"Well what's wrong with looking smart dear? But, if you're not going to put them on I'll help you." Neah said with a slightly perverted grin.

"No that's quiet all right." Allen muttered cheeks turning red as he headed to the bathroom door. He could hear Neah chuckling behind him. "God all the Noah are bloody perverts." Allen muttered to himself as he entered the black and white tiled bathroom which housed a bath the size of a small swimming pool as well as a shower, sink and toilet. Allen then got dressed into clothes that probably cost more than ten bottles of expensive wine Cross liked to drink.

Allen exited the bathroom to find Neah looking gorgeous in a white shirt and a black waist coat. He wore black trousers with boots under them and a red ribbons which was tied around his collar. Neah grinned at Allen's appearance.

"You look amazing Allen I have no idea what you were complaining about." Neah said smirking while Allen fumed slightly.

"I look like a rich prat." Allen said rudely folding his arms over his chest to try and hide his outfit. Neah had forced Allen into wearing a black suit with a red tie.

"Oh don't be to annoyed love at least I didn't make you wear a top hat or uncomfortable dancing shoes. But, don't worry I'm sure Road and Tyki will drag you out shopping soon to get a more appropriate wardrobe for your role as a Noah." Neah said as he grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"I don't get why I have to dress up like this the twins don't and the first time I met Tyki he was dressed in rags." Allen whined as Neah pulled him towards the dining hall.

"Yeah well the twins have no decorum and Tyki is just well Tyki when it comes down to those kinds of things. You however, my dear host only deserve to have the finest of things." Neah said causing Allen to blush.

The two finally arrived at a large dining room which was lit by candles floating around causing shadows to dance around the room. A large table took up most of the room with scarlet velvety chairs under it. Road was already sitting at the head of the table doing her homework. Her golden eyes immediately lit up when she saw Allen and Neah.

"Allen and Neah come sit down opposite me!" She demanded while pointing at the two chairs in front of her. The two boys moved to the chairs and Neah sat down opposite Road with Allen next to him. "Allen you look great by the way. Me and Tyki will take you out shopping soon and Neah as well if you're feeling up to it?" Road asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine Road plus I don't trust your fashion choices for Allen." Neah said teasingly causing Road to pout.

"I'll have you know I have great fashion taste Neah." Road stated proudly.

"I have to back Road up on this one Neah she made Lenalee look amazing when we were out on a mission once." Allen said smiling.

"Thank you Allen. See Allen appreciates my fashion taste Neah." Road said sticking out her tongue slightly.

"Yes you do have good taste when it comes down to girls but the last time I asked you for fashion advice you made me wear a baby pink dress for the WHOLE DAY!" Neah said sounding annoyed but you could tell he was enjoying himself.

"And you looked adorable I think I might still have the picture somewhere." Road said smiling fondly while Neah looked like he had choked on something causing Allen to laugh.

"Little sister don't you dare go looking for that picture!" Neah said firmly.

"Why ever not and technically I'm your older sister as I'm the second oldest Noah." Road said smirking at Neah.

"Yes well I was reincarnated first and you look younger than me anyway which makes you my little sister by principle."

"Ah Neah I see being the baby of the family is still getting to you." Tyki said from the doorway with a large grin on his face. He then went to sit down opposite Allen. "How you doing boy?"

"Good I suppose. Though Neah and Road keep arguing over small things." Allen said smiling.

"They are not small things!" Road and Neah cried before looking at each other and bursting out into fits of laughter.

"Yeah it's just their way of showing they love each other." Tyki said grinning. "So boy when are we taking you clothes shopping?"

"Why are you all so adamant that I have new clothes?" Allen said groaning slightly.

"Because we care about you." All three of the Noah chorused causing Allen to turn bright red.

"Oh he's so cute." Road yelled and ran over to hug Allen.

"Road you're choking him." Tyki said laughing slightly.

"Road back off he's my host not yours." Neah said pulling Road off Allen and proceeding to hug Allen himself.

"No way Neah I've already called dibs." Road said grabbing Allen's left arm and pulling him away. Neah held on to Allen's right arm and pulled him towards him.

"No way Road I called dibs from the moment Allen became my host so therefore I get him."

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do So!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO SO!"

By this time Tyki was sniggering in his chair while Allen had gone completely red. The Earl came into to see this odd sight.

"Road and Neah will you two please refrain from grabbing Allen like that as I fear his arms will fall off if you're not careful." The Earl said calmly taking the seat at the head of the table.

"Yes Earl." Both of them chorused and went back to their seats still glaring at each other.

"Now then the twins will be joining us later as they are just finishing a job. Sadly Lulubell is busy on a job as well as Sheryl so you will have to meet them later Allen." Allen nodded at the Earl's words. "Anyway you two will stay with us for as long as it takes for Allen to transform and for the entire party afterwards." The Earl said the threat clear in his voice that if the pair disobeyed there would be consequences.

"Yes Earl." Allen and Neah chorused after exchanging a look.

"Brilliant! Well we might as well eat while we wait for those rascals." The Earl said fondly as the akuma maids brought in food and drinks for the Noahs.

**Okay this is the end of this chapter and the meal will continue into the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. If you don't read any of my other fanfictions then you should know I'm now planning to write longer chapters in between 3500-6000 words long. I've not been well so it's taken longer to write this than usual.**

**I've also started writing an M rated story called Black and White Wings for Poker Pair, which is now up.**

**As its half term between the mountains of homework and catching up on revision note I'm writing a poker pair one-shot at the moment called 5 Steps to Becoming a Noah. This is just one one-shot in a string of one-shots that I'm planning to write to get more experience in lemon before I write it in my mainstream stories.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Ark Neah's pov**

I grinned as I watched Allen interact with Tyki and Road. Despite both the Noah nearly killing and hurting my Allen in the past he didn't care or hold a grudge. I was still a little grumpy over Road thinking she could just waltz in and date my host. Allen belonged to me after all. The fact that I was technically his Uncle didn't put me off at all; it wasn't like we were blood related.

I was incredibly happy that the Earl had accepted my apology. The others would follow soon and then we would all be a happy and murderous family again.

I wanted me and Allen to fully join the Noah family. I knew Allen still had ties within the Order which I hated deeply. I could always find ways to cut these ties, but I would have to do it carefully to avoid Allen turning away from me and the other Noah.

I could tolerate Lavi despite him being an idiot, which conflicted with his status as a bookman in training. Miranda and Krory were annoying, but they generally cared about Allen like Lavi did. It was Lenalee who I really couldn't stand. Unlike my blissfully ignorant host I could see through her crocodile tears to the heartless bitch underneath. I knew for a fact that she was only keeping up appearances by pretending to be upset. Lenalee only really cared about her brother and obeying God.

I would have to show my dear Allen what the Black Order was really like. The brief glimpse he had in to the dark side of the Order only scratched the surface.

"So what do you think of Allen." The Earl asked through our mind link. It was a good thing I had experience in controlling my reactions or I would have jumped.

"He's wonderful and has such a good heart. Really it's disgusting how the Black Order has treated him." I said back as I calmly ate my food.

"I know the Black Order has really become a dark and corrupted organisation. What are you really thinking of doing Neah as I know you don't want to support the Black Order in anyway." The Earl questioned. I contained the impulse to sigh the Earl could always read me to well.

"I'm going to show Allen the Black Order's true colours and then I'm sure he'll become fully committed to our side."

"Hmm that is a good plan. Now down to the really important matter when are you going to confess to Allen?" The Earl asked as his grin widen. I controlled the urge to blush as the others at the table weren't aware of our conversation. I decided to not deny the question.

"Soon as despite Allen being oblivious to any romantic attempts towards him I can't trust it won't stay that way. Plus I'll be damned if I let Road grab him before I do." I grumbled as the Earl laughed through the mind link.

"You two always did compete over everything. I remember you had a running competition of who could eat the most sweets."

"I could obviously Road just cheated constantly." I yelled through the mind link causing the Earl to burst out laughing. Road and Tyki looked at us suspiciously, while Allen had a clueless expression on his face that made him look adorable.

"Have you two been chatting behind our backs?" Road questioned causing me to laugh.

"Not at all sister dearest, you're just getting paranoid in your old age." I said grinning as I watched my words take effect. Tyki and the Earl visibly paled, Allen was looking worriedly back and forth between me and Road, Road had gone bright red and an angry aura was radiating off her.

"You did not just go there Neah." Road hissed scooping up a large piece of cake.

"Oh I did." I said smirking as I picked up the bottle of ketchup in front of me. Road was the first to move. I dodged the cake aimed at my face and retailed; soon we were in an all-out battle.

**Allen's pov**

Me, Tyki and the Earl watched as Neah and Road fought.

"Tyki does this happen often?" I asked.

"From what I remember from my previous reincarnation most dinners would end up like this. Plus this fight is mild compared to what would happen if Jasdevi were here." Tyki answered calmly while dodging a bad throw. I felt my head start to hurt as I watched the fight go on.

"Whoa Road stop." Neah said as he looked over at me. My head felt really funny now. The last thing I saw before I faded into oblivion was Neah's worried face.

**Neah's pov**

I leapt forward to catch my darling host before he fell. Tyki and Road immediately helped.

"Well it appears Allen's Noah transformation has started." The Earl said smiling softly as I switched positions with Tyki so I could carry Allen bridal style. "Neah you'll want to take him to your room to look after while Road and Tyki go out and get some medicine."

"Yes Earl." I said as relief washed over me. I knew we already had everything we needed to take care of Allen, but the Earl had sent Tyki and Road out to give me and Allen privacy. I kicked open my door and lay Allen gently down on the bed. The maids had already cleaned up the mess from earlier leaving the room spotless.

I carefully brushed Allen's white hair aside. He was so gorgeous though he didn't know it. I looked down at his left arm which was made out the fake God's crystal. I loved all of Allen despite the innocence, but I would be glad to be rid of the annoying thing when Allen's transformation was over. The Noah genes should hopefully override both the curse and the innocence so they would cease to be. I wasn't sure if the process would leave any lasting marks though. I wouldn't care if they did as I would love Allen no matter what.

I guess it would be hard to pinpoint when my feelings of love for Allen began. At first I saw him as my darling host, the person who had sacrificed any chance of a normal life to house me and become a Noah. Then when Mana adopted him the feelings strengthened into an unconditional type of love you get for friends and family. It was only in recent months that the feelings turned into something more.

Maybe it was the way Allen started to carry himself or his newfound bravery when he joined the Black Order. It might have been his kindness and love for others despite them being wretched to him. But, overall I would say it was everything combined into one. After all how can you not love someone when you know everything about them and you share a body with them?

Allen's eyes fluttered open at that point revealing sliver orbs with flashes of gold. I felt myself fall even deeper in love as I looked into Allen's eyes .He was like my drug that I couldn't get enough of, but I never wanted to quit.

"Neah what's happening?" Allen's voice came out in a whisper causing me to smile.

"You're turning into a Noah love and I'll be with you for every step of the way." I said as I placed a gentle kiss on his fore head. It would soon start to bleed as the stigmas set in.

"Thank you Neah." Allen said smiling and his eyes swelled with emotion.

"It's no problem Allen you're the most important person to me in this world after all." I said as Allen shut his eyes again. "And I love you more than you can ever know." I added quietly as I watched Allen sleep.

**Road's pov**

"Okay this one says the best guaranteed cure for all headaches and migraines. Do you think we should get it?" I asked seriously as me and Tyki examined the shops in the best Chemist in London.

"I don't know Road this one I'm looking at says it's the best remedy not only for headaches and Migraines but for back, front and hip pain as well." Tyki said scratching his head.

"Hmm." I said thoughtful as I studied all the cures. "Oh I know." I said brightly as a new idea came to me. "We should get them all so Neah or Allen can choose which one they need to take."

"Yes that could work. We can order some akuma to carry them through the ark gate for us."

"Exactly." I said clapping my hands together. I mentally ordered a few akuma near the Chemist to help us while Tyki paid.

"So you and Neah are hitting it off again." Tyki said grinning as we sat outside the Chemist.

"He's annoying as ever why he can't simply understand that I'm the best I will never know." I said grumpily as Tyki chuckled. He knew as well as the Earl that I was really just ecstatic to have my cute younger brother back. Neah had always been my playmate keeping me constantly entertained, where as the rest of the Noah family couldn't keep up with me most of the time. I guess this was one of the reasons Neah spared me in his mass genocide, as we were so close. But all that was water under the bridge now, and we were a happy family once more.

"Hey Road what are you going to do about Allen?" Tyki asked curiously causing me to sigh.

"Don't get me wrong Tyki I like Allen a lot. He's charming and sweet and he has no idea he's super-hot. But, the way Neah looks at him… it's like Allen's the only person in the world, and Allen's the same. I could never get in between that. Of course I'll still tease Neah about wanting Allen, but I won't pursue him." I said smiling wistfully.

"When did you get so smart?" Tyki said affectionately and ruffled my hair.

"I've always been smart I just like to act like a teenager, as I was one when I was turned into a Noah." I said grinning as I swatted Tyki's hand away causing him to laugh.

"Yes well cheer up sis, I'm sure you'll find someone soon whose just right for you." Tyki said smirking.

"Maybe I will. For all you know I might fall in love with that brain dead exorcist Chaozii." I said grinning as Tyki looked sick.

"Oh please no. Sheryl had a fit when he heard out you fancied Allen who was at the time a powerful exorcist turning into a Noah. If he found out you fancied Chaozii he'd probably go out and murder everybody in Europe." Tyki said and waved his arms around to emphasise the point causing me to giggle.

"Yes well that's Daddy for you." I said smiling as an akuma appeared before us.

"Lord Tyki and Lady Road we loaded all the potions on a trolley and into the ark." The akuma said respectively while bowing.

"Come on Tyki let's go!" I said excitedly as I hurtled thorough the ark gate. I could hear Tyki muttering about over excitable teenage boy band fans and me having a lot in common but I ignored this. I immediately grabbed the trolley in the ark as Tyki steeped through the gate and it shut behind him.

"We need to take these cures to Neah and Allen now." I said grinning as I ran with the trolley and then jumped on it as it zoomed through the corridors.

**Everybody's pov**

Tyki sighed as he watched his oldest sibling riding a trolley. He calmly made his way to Allen's and Neah's room, taking the short cut so he arrived the same time as Road. The two Noah pushed open the door to see Allen lying down and Neah reading beside him on the bed. Neah looked up at Road and Tyki when they entered.

"Bloody hell did you buy a Chemist while you were out?" Neah questioned at the sight of multiple potions and pills.

"No silly we just bought everything the Chemist had on its shelves." Road answered as she wheeled the trolley in.

"How's the boy doing?" Tyki asked as he wandered up to the side of the bed.

"Allen's good at the moment he's just experiencing glimpses of the Noah memory. The real start show happen in an hour or so." Neah answered as he turned a page in his book called Dracula.

"So you're reading Dracula?" Tyki stated.

"No I was just inhaling it. Of course I'm re-reading Dracula you dolt." Neah said rudely.

"Ignore him Tyki he gets like this whenever something is bothering him. Plus Neah's always had a thing for biting people so he's getting tips from the vampire." Road said cheekily as Neah threw the book at her.

"I do not you little monkey." Neah bellowed as Road fell on the floor laughing. "I'm sorry Tyki I snapped at you a little. Like the baboon over there said I'm just a little worried over Allen at the moment." Neah said as Road slowly recovered.

"It's okay Neah we're worried to. But, Allen will get through this; he's a tough kid after all." Tyki said reassuringly and Neah nodded.

"Anyway which medicine do you think will be best for Allen?" Road asked as she calmed down.

"Hmm." Neah said as he got up and examined the labels on the cures. "This one for birth control won't be useful or this one to get rid of bald patches." Neah said as he pointed out the potions that were completely random.

"Well Neah your hair is a bit patchy in places, and I don't want me and Allen to have children yet. So I thought it was practical to get those potions as well." Road said grinning.

"One I am not going BALD. And two there is no way in Heaven, Hell or anywhere on Earth and in the ark that you are going to date my HOST let alone have SEX with him!" Neah yelled waking Allen up.

"Neah why are you yelling my head hurts." Allen moaned and Neah came rushing back to the bed.

"I'm sorry Allen, Road was annoying me." Neah whined as he looped his arms around Allen and glared at Road.

"Only because Neah started it Allen." Road fired back.

"Both you two are to blame, and stop arguing as it's only going to make the boy feel worse." Tyki snapped shutting up Road and Neah.

"Thanks Tyki." Allen said smiling. Allen then winced as his forehead started to bleed.

"Oh it's starting!" Road said excitedly and grabbed a headache potion and gave it to Allen who gulped it down.

"I'll go get some bandages, Road help me." Tyki said as he grabbed his sister and pulled her out of the room. Neah rocked Allen gently in his arms as the blood seeped into his clothing. Usually Neah would have gone mental at his clothes being ruined, but Allen would always be a special case.

"Hey it'll be over soon and everything will be so much better." Neah soothed as Allen looked up at him.

"Thanks Neah but you've already made everything better. I love you to." Allen whispered as he leaned up and pressed a light kiss to Neah's lips before falling back to sleep. Neah was left in shock.

**Neah's pov**

I was left in a state of shock as Allen fell unconscious. My shock quickly morphed into happiness, Allen loved me, this truly was the best day ever. When Allen's transition was complete I would have to take him out on a date he would always remember. I was so happy that I didn't even bother to call out the two noisy Noah behind the door that were eavesdropping.

**Everyone's pov**

"Ah don't they make the sweetest couple." Road whispered to Tyki as they leaned against the door.

"Yeah it was lucky the Earl had ordered an akuma maid to bring bandages and she was waiting outside." Tyki replied.

"We should go in and give them to Neah." Road said as she pushed open the door. "Neah we got the bandages."

"Well who would have thought it you can do what you're told sometimes Road." Neah drawled.

"Says the one who refuses to obey the Earl unless he gets chocolate first." Road fired back.

"That was one time and you do that more than me." Neah defended.

"Alright you two stop arguing you don't want to disturb Allen again." Tyki said sighing as he grabbed the bandages out of Road's hands and passed them to Neah. Neah carefully wrapped the bandages around Allen's head.

"Well me and Tyki should go inform the Earl that Allen's transformation has started." Road stated. "Now Neah remember that doing anything sexual towards Allen when he's asleep counts as sexual abuse." Road said cheekily as she grabbed Tyki and headed out.

"I wouldn't do anything unlike you Road." Neah yelled after them while covering Allen's ears.

**Allen's pov**

I was falling through memories. It was kind of like drowning, but I could breathe normally. Some of the memories belonged to Neah showing snapshots of his childhood, years as a Noah and then being on the run. Others were universal showing the Noah memory through the years.

An overwhelming hatred for innocence, exorcists and the Black Order started to take shape in my mind. The hate and anger consumed my thoughts. I tried to counter the burning hate with images and thoughts of my friends at the Order. I hated the Black Order like the Noah memory did as well as some of the exorcists, but they weren't all bad. The memory pushed back with scenes of the Black Order killing the innocent people and experimenting on children.

The new thoughts took hold in my mind as well as a new burning pain. My whole body felt like it was ripping itself apart from the inside out. My arm felt like it was being burned as well as my curse mark.

I could feel Neah hugging me and taking care of me through the burning pain. I was so glad that I had him. When I heard him say he loved me my whole being filled with happiness as I loved him to.

I wasn't sure how long the pain lasted. It could have been hours or days, but suddenly it started to retreat. I opened my eyes to find Neah staring down at me. His eyes were glittering with happiness and love.

"The transitions complete." Neah said smiling and I smiled back. "I managed to shoo everyone out of the room, but they should be back soon. Despite nearly killing you Road and Tyki have been practically glued to your side, and The Earl's popped in regularly. The twins came to see you as well as Sheryl and Lulubell though you were unconscious at the time."

"Can I see?" I asked and Neah grinned down at me.

"I was hoping you would say that." Neah said as he picked me up and hopped off the bed. He walked up to the mirror and gently put me down I gasped at my reflection. My skin had turned grey and the seven Noah stigmas clearly decorated my forehead. Golden eyes stared back at me with flecks of sliver in them. My white hair had been highlighted with sliver streaks. My left arm was the same colour as the rest of me, and the curse mark was still there, but it was faded.

"Your innocence has been destroyed leaving you with a normal arm. Your curse has also been shattered but a trace has remained behind." Neah said grinning.

"I love my new look." I said as Neah hugged me from behind.

"Me to, but I would love you even if you weren't a Noah. However, you do look even more gorgeous now." Neah said as he nuzzled my neck. My heart swelled with love and happiness.

"I love you two Neah and I'm so so happy now." I said as I leaned up to kiss him again. Road chose that moment to barge in with the Earl and Tyki behind her.

"Neah stop taking advantage of Allen when he's weak." Road shouted though she was grinning.

"Me take advantage of Allen he's the one that keeps kissing me." Neah said as he tightened his hold on me. "Though that's something I'm going to rectify soon." He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Alright lovebirds the rest of the family is waiting so come along." The Earl said smirking.

"But me and Allen are not entirely presentable." Neah complained.

"Yes well you two are practically overdressed compared to the twins so don't moan Neah." The Earl said as Neah pouted. We then followed the Earl, Tyki and Road into the dining room.

**Sorry I would have continued on, but as I mentioned before I'm not feeling my best so I struggled to just write this much and edit it. Please review and thank you for reading. The setting on this will also be going up to mature when I post the next chapter so look out for it, and my other fanfictions please.**


End file.
